


Cloning

by rainbowonion



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowonion/pseuds/rainbowonion
Summary: Siapa yang akan menyangka jika melakukan kloning terhadap dirinya sendiri dapat mengubah hidup dan cara pandang Oh Sehun selamanya.





	1. Prolog

Wacana mengenai kloning mungkin telah diutarakan sejak lama. Awal tahun 2000-an konsep tentang kloning memang menjadi topik hangat di kalangan para ilmuwan. Keberhasilan kloning terhadap hewan berjenis domba yang diberi nama Dolly memberikan pencerahan baru bagi pengusaha bioteknologi hingga memunculkan wacana lainnya yang lebih ekstrim yakni kloning manusia. Tidak semudah mengumbar wacana, kloning manusia jelas menimbulkan beragam macam pro dan kontra. Ini tidak terlepas dari keberagaman budaya dan pandangan terhadap konsep kloning itu sendiri. Secara sederhana, orang-orang yang mendukung kloning manusia melihat adanya dampak positif di bidang kesehatan seperti terealisasikannya pencangkokan organ dalam tubuh dengan mudah. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mencocokkan, tidak pula mesti takut dengan adanya penolakan dalam tubuh. Sel-sel di dalam tubuh seorang kloning dijamin akan cocok dengan pendonornya. Manusia tidak perlu khawatir akan penyakit-penyakit kronis yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, kloning manusia bisa dijadikan solusi terbaik.

Berkebalikan dengan itu, orang-orang yang menentang kloning manusia pun memiliki alibi tersendiri. Walaupun secara genetik memiliki kesamaan dengan pendonor, kloning terhadap manusia tetaplah akan menghasilkan manusia yang baru. Dalam artian, mereka tentu memiliki hak hidup. Pencangkokan organ dalam bidang medis, atau hal-hal lainnya yang bisa bertentangan dengan hak hidup seorang manusia jelas tidak dibenarkan. Itu tidak beradab dan tidak beretika, sama dengan pembunuhan berencana. Maka oleh karena itu, kloning manusia tidak seharusnya direncanakan apalagi diwujudkan.

Dengan adanya pertentangan-pertentangan seperti itu, pada akhirnya kloning terhadap manusia terhenti di titik angan-angan semata. Prosesnya yang terbilang rumit dan keterbatasan teknologi di masa tersebut menjadi hambatan lain sehingga kloning manusia tidak bisa dilakukan.

Hingga pria itu muncul

* * *

**Tahun 2070**

Dunia mengalami begitu banyak perubahan. Apa yang dulunya hanya ada di dalam film-film sci-fi semata, menjelma dalam bentuk kenyataan. Mobil menyerupai kapsul yang bisa terbang lalu-lalang di angkasa, robot-robot berparas manusia, bahkan alat komunikasi yang mampu menyajikan fitur 3D hologram. Itu hanya secuil contoh yang bisa diutarakan. Hal lainnya yang tak kalah hebat adalah pelegalan secara besar-besaran terhadap konsep kloning manusia. Pada pertengahan tahun 2070, setelah melalui berbagai macam kendala, pemerintah pada akhirnya memberi izin terhadap para ilmuwan untuk mengembangkan konsep kloning kepada manusia dengan pertimbangan-pertimbangan aneh layaknya mempertahankan generasi yang telah ada dan sebagai terobosan baru dunia.

Meski terdengar cukup egois, izin tersebut nyatanya disambut cukup antusias oleh masyarakat luas.

Oh Sehun—28 tahun—memberanikan diri maju sebagai penyedia dana sekaligus ilmuwan yang turun tangan langsung dalam mengembangkan serta menjalankan kloning manusia. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, pria yang dulunya pemilik perusahaan raksasa teknologi komunikasi paling terkenal di dunia itu mempertaruhkan seluruh asetnya demi terobosan baru tersebut. Bukan tanpa pertimbangan matang, Sehun jelas sangat yakin bahwa kloning terhadap manusia adalah ide brillian. Tidak melulu sebatas pada pencangkokan organ dalam tubuh saja, pria itu menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih fantastis layaknya menghidupkan kembali seseorang yang telah mati melalui kloning. Meski niatan awal terhadap kloning manusia adalah pencegahan dini terhadap kematian, namun tetap saja mati adalah bagian dari takdir. Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang mati mendadak sebab kecelakaan. Atau dibunuh. Hal-hal semacam itu tidak dapat dihindari, dan Sehun datang membawa solusi.

Maka dengan semua manfaat hebat itu, tentu tidak terhitung berapa juta dollar yang siap menduduki rekeningnya.

* * *

**TAHUN 2072**

“Aku kira kita sudah sepakat, Kim Jongin.”

Menahan napas, Jongin memilih untuk menetapkan pandangan pada sebuah pena yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tepat di depannya, Oh Sehun duduk dengan segala keangkuhan. Tangan terlipat, dagu terangkat, bibir terkatup rapat. Menunggu jawaban Jongin yang seolah tersangkut di kerongkongan.

Jongin tidak punya nyali menjawab, meski untaian kalimat sarat pembangkangan terus berputar di kepalanya. Oh Sehun tidak suka ditentang, dan dia butuh pria itu untuk terus bertahan di sana. Bukan sekedar demi lembaran uang yang memenuhi dompet, Jongin punya alasan kuat lain yang membuatnya harus tegar menahan diri menghadapi manusia keji seperti Sehun.

“Menaruh perasaan pada salah satu kloningku dan berencana membawanya kabur, kau kira apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

Jongin betah membisu. Ruangan itu dingin, namun entah mengapa kepalanya terasa panas.

“Kau tidak mau menjawab?”

Di hadapannya Jongin merasakan pergerakan pria itu. Sehun bangkit berdiri, berjalan mengitari meja, lalu sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba membelai pelipis kirinya. Jongin menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah senjata antik bernama pistol yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi kegemaran pria tersebut. Konon katanya senjata itu hanya digunakan sebagai koleksi. Tapi hari ini nampaknya Sehun membuat pengecualian. Tidak sekedar koleksi, dia mungkin berniat untuk menguji coba timah panas yang ada di dalamnya.

“Maafkan aku.” Jongin berakhir dengan buka mulut, satu kalimat menjijikkan lolos begitu saja.

Mendengar itu, Sehun malah tertawa. Nadanya bagai melodi kematian. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pistol tersebut di kepala Jongin, lalu berujar, “Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Bukankah menurutmu itu adalah tindakan yang benar? Bukankah orang-orang yang jatuh cinta memang selalu seperti itu?

Pria tersebut kemudian membuat siluet aneh di tengkuk Jongin dan menekannya. Membuat Jongin terkesiap dan semakin waspada. Dia bisa merasakan tengkuknya memanas, tekanan itu diam-diam menyakitkan. Sekelibat bayangan akan dilubangi oleh timah panas yang berada di dalamnya membuat Jongin sedikit terguncang.

Sehun kemudian menunduk, mensejajarkan bibir pada telinga pria satunya, lalu berbisik, “Jangan kacaukan apa yang telah menjadi milikku, Jongin. Kau tidak akan mau tahu apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membalas kelakuanmu. Aku memberimu satu kesempatan terakhir. Sebaiknya kau pergunakan sebaik mungkin.”

Dan setelah mengangguk akan kalimat penuh ancaman itu, Jongin pamit lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Tidak menyadari seringai penuh kemenangan yang berdiam di wajah Sehun.

_Pertemuan singkat tersebut, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa itu adalah titik awal dimana sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi?_


	2. Permulaan

****

**Oh Sehun** adalah pria menawan—itu bukan desas-desus baru. Orang-orang mengetahuinya, membicarakannya dari waktu ke waktu, membumbuinya sedikit, menyebarkannya ke orang lain hingga cerita legenda tentang Sehun tersiar ke seluruh muka bumi.

Di usianya yang ke-28 tidak ada yang bisa menandingi hidup pria itu. Bersamaan dengan prestasinya yang luar biasa, ditambah wajahnya yang mampu membuat wanita menggila, belum lagi dengan gelimangan harta, dia adalah wujud kesempurnaan yang nyata.

Sehun mengawali karir sebagai seorang ilmuwan. Usianya masih 22 tahun kala itu. Dia mendalami ketertarikannya pada bidang ilmu pengetahuan alam di sebuah laboratorium ternama milik sebuah perusahaan farmasi. Segalanya berawal baik, tapi kesadaran Sehun akan minimnya kesejahteraan hidup seorang ilmuwan menghantarkannya pada sesuatu yang lebih besar. Tahun 2066 adalah tahun dimana ilmuwan telah mewabah di seluruh dunia. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya penerus, tidak ada yang benar-benar memberikan inovasi. Sehun muak, dan akhirnya berbelot menjadi pebisnis.

Dibekali modal oleh Ayahnya yang jutawan, Sehun membuktikan bahwa kesuksesan dapat diraih dengan keyakinan dan kemantapan diri. Perusahaan komunikasinya berkembang pesat, inovasi yang diusulnya sebagai pebisnis muda dapat sambutan hangat. Namun lagi-lagi Sehun tidak gampang dibuat puas.

Dia ingin yang baru. Dia tamak pengakuan. Sehun kemudian tertarik untuk membuka lahan bisnis baru seperti perusahaan bioteknologi. Pria itu melihat peluang di sana, dan lagi-lagi ia berhasil menunjukkan kesuksesan. Tidak hanya pundi uang, Sehun yakin usaha yang digelutinya telah memberi perubahan besar pada dunia. Konsep mengenai kloning manusia yang ia usungkan, menjadi solusi terhadap segala jenis penyakit yang membutuhkan pencangkokan serius serta hal-hal yang berkaitan erat dengan pengobatan lainnya.

Orang-orang memujanya.

Oh Sehun di atas awan. Ambisi membutakan.

Barangkali ia lupa, tidak ada manusia yang dapat mengetahui masa depan.

* * *

Harusnya, berdasarkan sejarah singkat mengenai hidup Sehun, Baekhyun bisa merasa bersyukur sebab telah menjadi orang terdekat pria itu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Sebagai teman yang kini merangkap menjadi sekretaris pribadi pria tersebut, hubungan mereka lebih rumit dari apapun di muka bumi. Baekhyun seringkali bingung mengenai batasan yang ada di antara mereka. Terkadang, dengan sikap Sehun yang bisa dikatakan menyebalkan itu, ia berandai-andai untuk memaki temannya tersebut. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun teringat bahwa Sehun lah yang sudah menggaji dan memberinya pekerjaan, maka ia berusaha menahan diri lantas hanya menyalurkan umpatan andalannya di balik desah frutasi. Secara tidak langsung, Baekhyun lelah berada di bawah kendali Sehun, namun tidak punya jalan keluar dari semua itu.

Sehun bukanlah tipikal pimpinan yang ramah. Selain kemurahan hatinya dalam memberi upah, seharusnya ia tidak masuk ke dalam list pimpinan terfavorit abad ini. Namun nyatanya, orang-orang ingin bekerja pada Sehun, entah itu karena uang atau sekadar menjadi bagian dalam mengubah dunia. Dia seperti legenda. Namanya tersebar di seluruh dunia, dan lagi-lagi harusnya Baekhyun cukup tahu diri untuk mensyukuri takdirnya saat ini.

“Kau sedang apa?”

Lamunannya tentang Sehun buyar saat ia mendengar sapaan tersebut. Tanpa perlu menoleh, Baekhyun tahu siapa lelaki yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Suara berat, aksen aneh, dan pertanyaan tak penting itu; siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris? Dia si satu-satunya _bodyguard_ Sehun selama 3 tahun belakangan. Tinggi, tampan, kadang bersikap tak wajar. Hal yang paling dikagumi Baekhyun dari pria itu adalah kemahirannya dalam menaklukkan musuh. Dia punya prestasi mengagumkan di bidang militer dan sepertinya Sehun tidak membuang uangnya secara percuma untuk membayar Kris.

“Menanam cabai.” Baekhyun menyahut singkat, lebih kepada enggan. Dia merasakan pergerakan Kris di sebelahnya, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di samping.

“Memangnya bisa menanam cabai disini?”

Baekhyun melirik wajah kebingungan Kris, kepala botaknya yang licin memberi inspirasi. “Aku bahkan bisa menanam cabai di kepalamu. Kau kira mustahil bagiku melakukannya di sini? Di cafetaria ini?”

Refleks memegang kepalanya, Kris bersungut. Menyadari bahwa jawaban yang tadi itu adalah sarkasme semata. “Kau tidak harus menjawab jika memang tidak mau melakukannya.” Ia memicing, menunjukkan rasa sebalnya pada Baekhyun. Serius, kenapa semua orang menjadikan kepalanya sebagai alat untuk meledek Kris? Itu tidak lucu.

“Kau akan tetap menanyaiku kalaupun aku tidak menjawab.” Baekhyun menghela napas, kembali melemparkan tatapan ke jendela.

Seoul memasuki musim dingin bulan ini. Cuaca mulai tidak bersahabat. Mendung lebih banyak mendominasi. Tinggal menghitung hari untuk bertemu dengan salju dan Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar. Sehun biasanya akan memberi libur pada Baekhyun dan Kris tepat saat menjelang natal hingga tahun baru. Mereka diberikan waktu selama seminggu untuk melakukan apapun tanpa dihubungi oleh Sehun sama sekali. Jika sudah seperti itu, lazimnya Baekhyun akan berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol—kekasihnya—dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga pria itu.

Sehun sendiri akan menandaskan waktu di rumahnya tanpa ditemani siapapun. Ya, dia memang orang kaya yang kesepian.

Ibu pria itu meninggal sejak ia berusia 7 tahun. Sedangkan Ayahnya memiliki jadwal yang sama ketatnya dengan Sehun. Mereka jarang bertemu—mungkin hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun. Itupun pada akhirnya cuma membahas soal pekerjaan.

Baekhyun sering bertanya-tanya siapa orang terdekat Sehun saat ini? Siapa kekasih bosnya itu? Atau siapa sahabatnya? Benar memang jika Baekhyun dan Sehun berteman. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Baekhyun lebih banyak menahan diri perihal kehidupan pribadi Sehun. Begitu pula pria tersebut. Ya siapa tahu Sehun punya orang terdekat lain yang mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupannya.

Sehun tampan, ia kaya raya, sikap dinginnya barangkali jadi idaman. Rasanya mustahil jika tidak ada satu wanitapun yang ia sukai saat ini. Dia bisa menunjuk siapa saja, dan siapa saja akan rela berlutut di bawah kakinya.

Ini terkesan berlebihan, tapi tahun 2072 adalah tahun dimana orang-orang memang sudah gila.

“Kau sudah mendapatkan konfirmasi dari pihak Arab Saudi?” Kris bertanya sambil menekan sesuatu di atas meja.

Baekhyun melirik pesanan pria tersebut. Cola dingin. Astaga, di hari yang dingin, dengan kepala licin seperti itu, dia masih saja meneguk minuman tidak bermartabat begitu.

“Sudah,” Baekhyun mendesah malas. Ini adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin ia ingat sekarang. Tapi karena Kris sudah bertanya, maka Baekhyun tidak mau menambah kekesalan pria itu dengan jawaban yang _ngawur._ “Mereka tetap pada keputusan awal.”

Kris terperangah, dia mengangkat wajah, hilang fokus terhadap makanan yang ingin dipesan. “Bagaimana dengan Sehun?”

“Aku belum berbicara dengannya.” Baekhyun menekan sesuatu di atas meja, sepertinya kopi panas bisa menghilangkan penat. “Kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa.” Lanjutnya enggan.

Kris mengangguk-angguk. “Dia bisa saja memenggal kepalamu,” ujarnya enteng.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun tidak tahan mengumpat. “Sialan, jaga ucapanmu, Avatar.”

Siapa pula di dunia ini yang sudi dikatai seperti itu? Bukannya mustahil bagi Sehun untuk melakukan hal tersebut pada Baekhyun.

“Jangan memanggilku begitu.” Kris mendelik tidak terima.

Baekhyun baru akan mengatai pria tersebut dengan sebutan biksu, lantas kemudian memilih bungkam. Yang benar saja, apa itu barusan? Mereka bukan anak usia 5 tahun. Baekhyun mendecak lalu fokus lagi pada pesanannya. “Lagipula bukan salahku mereka tidak mau mengubah keputusan,” katanya kemudian.

“Tapi Sehun sudah menunjukmu untuk membujuk mereka.”

Bunyi _ping_ keras menandakan pesanan Kris muncul dari balik meja. Cola dingin dan semangkuk sup jamur. Perpaduan yang aneh. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya pria itu bisa menelan semua makanan tersebut. “Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa membolak-balikkan pikiran mereka. Aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin.”

Kris mengaduk supnya malas-malasan, “Tapi tetap saja mereka keras kepala kan? Padahal Sehun sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk mendanai fasilitas mereka selama disini. Dia sampai rela mengganti apa yang seharusnya dilakukan pemerintah. Jika keputusan mereka tidak berubah, aku yakin dia akan mengamuk.”

Baekhyun menghela napas, dalam hati mengiyakan.

Dua minggu yang lalu demi memperketat hubungan diplomatik, Korea Selatan mengundang Raja Arab Saudi untuk membicarakan sektor potensial yang ada di masing-masing negara. Sehun sebagai perwakilan dari para pengusaha ternama dunia turut diundang dalam menyambut pihak Arab Saudi. Hal itu tentu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh pria 28 tahun tersebut. Menilai pentingnya perluasan perusahaannya hingga ke kancah Timur Tengah, ia menawarkan Raja Arab Saudi untuk melakukan kloning. Sehun bahkan menawari secara gratis.

Tapi usulannya sempat ditolak. Ada alasan-alasan berkaitan keagamaan yang diutarakan, tapi lebih dari itu, pihak Arab Saudi nampaknya ragu dengan kualitas kloning Sehun. Mereka berpendapat jika pemimpinnya saja tidak pernah melakukan kloning, bagaimana mereka bisa menjamin bahwa kloning yang dihasilkan adalah sempurna?

Sehun sudah berusaha menjelaskan. Dia bahkan memberi fasilitas super mewah kepada pihak Saudi sebagai bentuk pendekatan, namun hasilnya tetap tidak memuaskan. Raja Arab malah menantang balik Oh Sehun. Dia berjanji akan mau melakukan kloning dan memberikan izin kloning di negaranya jika Sehun sudah melakukan kloning untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bukankah itu sama saja bohong? Tantangan yang diberikan pada nyatanya tidak akan disambut oleh Sehun. Sejak awal pria tersebut sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak melakukan kloning. Alasannya sederhana. Sehun tidak mau ada replikanya di dunia ini. Pria itu kemudian menunjuk Baekhyun untuk memberi pengertian pada pihak Arab Saudi. Tapi keputusan awal si Raja Arab tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Sehun melakukan kloning atau tidak sama sekali.

Baekhyun jadi pusing sendiri. Mau tak mau dia harus menghadapi Sehun dan memberikan detail tentang pertemuannya dengan pihak Arab Saudi hari ini. Sulitnya bekerja dengan Sehun adalah; dia benci kegagalan. Dia tidak suka keluar dari aturan. Ketika Sehun ingin semua sesuai rencananya, maka seperti itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Jika melenceng, ia akan dengan senang hati mendebat siapapun dan berusaha agar semua kembali pada jalur yang dirinya inginkan.

Terkadang Sehun memang kekanakan. Tapi sifat ambisiusnya itu adalah kunci mengapa ia bisa sampai sesukses sekarang. Sehun memiliki perhitungan matang yang siapapun tidak akan bisa menduganya.

Baekhyun sendiri awalnya kebingungan ketika Sehun berkata ingin memperluas cabang perusahaan bioteknologi mereka hingga ke kancah Timur Tengah. Dia kira Sehun akan mengincar perluasan di daerah Benua Eropa terlebih dahulu. Setelah sebelumnya menguasai beberapa negara di Benua Amerika dan Asia, daratan Eropa tentu lebih menggiurkan.

Namun ternyata Sehun punya perhitungan sendiri. Negara-negara Islam punya peran besar di dunia sekarang ini. Kloning bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diterima oleh agama mereka. Jika dengan setujunya Raja Arab melakukan kloning dan perluasan usahanya bisa mencapai Timur Tengah, maka menaklukkan Eropa tidak akan sulit. Orang-orang akan melihat kloning dengan lebih positif. Karena sesungguhnya saat Sehun berhasil menguasai daerah Timur, dimana Negara-negara itu mempunyai aturan-aturan tertentu yang sangat erat kaitannya dengan keagamaan, maka artinya Sehun sudah sukses memberikan inovasi yang dapat menjarah semua kalangan. Segala sesuatu akan lebih baik jika melalui fase tersulit terlebih dahulu.

Dan sekarang adalah fase tersulit yang mesti dihadapi Sehun.

“Dimana Sehun?” Baekhyun akhirnya angkat bicara kembali.

Kris tengah sibuk mencicipi supnya saat ia menjawab, “Di ruangannya.”

“Dan kau diizinkan makan di sini?”

“Aku bilang padanya kalau aku sedang sakit perut dan butuh ke kamar kecil sebentar,” ujar Kris sambil mengedikkan bahu, santai.

Baekhyun menyeruput kopi hitamnya, “Apa dia tidak curiga?”

“Kalau kau mengira Sehun tertipu, aku katakan padamu; tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak tertipu dengan bualan konyolku tadi. Mungkin dia hanya kasihan karena aku belum makan seharian dan bingung ingin menyampaikan niatku bagaimana. Karena itu dia mengizinkanku.”

“Itu membuatmu tampak lebih menyedihkan.”

Kris mendengus tak peduli. Sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri. Baekhyun baru akan menekan sebuah menu lagi di meja tersebut saat getaran pada gelang di tangannya meminta perhatian.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menekan tombol hijau yang ada di sana dengan cepat, lalu menatap canggung wajah Sehun yang mendadak tampil pada layar hologram tepat di hadapannya dan Kris.

“Kau dimana?” todong Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

“Di cafetaria.” Baekhyun melirik Kris yang kini duduk tegak di sebelahnya. Pria itu pasti terkejut karena tertangkap basah oleh Sehun. Meski dia mengatakan bahwa Sehun tahu kebohongannya, tapi tetap saja itu terasa canggung.

“Aku ingin tahu detail pertemuanmu dengan pihak Arab Saudi. Cepat ke ruanganku.”

Pria itu memerintah, nadanya mutlak dan tidak terima penolakan. Baekhyun mengangguk sekadarnya. Baru saat Sehun akan mematikan sambungan, pria itu tiba-tiba kembali berujar.

“Dan Kris, kau juga ikut bersama Baekhyun.”

Kris kehilangan selera makan.

* * *

“Jadi mereka tetap memintaku untuk mengkloning diriku sendiri?”

Baekhyun manggut-manggut seperti robot. Di depannya, Oh Sehun berdiri setegak batang pohon. Punggung lebarnya ia suguhkan di depan Baekhyun, sedang mata menerawang jauh ke jendela. Entah apa yang Sehun pikirkan, sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak mau tahu dan hanya ingin pulang atau menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya yang lain.

“Kau sudah menjelaskan kepada mereka alasanku tidak mau melakukan kloning? Kau sudah meyakinkan mereka sebisamu?”

“Tentu saja,” Baekhyun berdeham sekali. “Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak terpengaruh.”

Sehun mendecak, kebiasannya saat mulai kesal. Pria itu kemudian melonggarkan dasi, berbalik menghadap Baekhyun lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar mustahil. “Katakan pada mereka aku akan melakukannya.”

“Apa?” Baekhyun mendelik tidak percaya. Kris di sudut ruangan pun tak kalah terkejut. “Kau akan mengkloning dirimu sendiri?”

“Apa kau bisa menawarkan pilihan lain?” tukas Sehun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, “Tapi—”

“Aku akan melakukannya besok.” Potong pria itu kemudian.

Baekhyun dan Kris dibuat terkejut dua kali.

“Siapkan laboratorium utama, aku ingin kau—” Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun, “—yang turun tangan langsung untuk mengkloning. Dan kau Kris,” Sehun menatap _bodyguard_ nya tajam, “aku mau kau _standby_ di sana selama proses itu berlangsung. Tidak ada kebohongan tentang sakit perut lagi dan sebagainya. Aku mau proses kloning ini tidak diketahui siapapun sampai hasilnya tampak. Kalian mengerti?”

Kris dan Baekhyun hanya mampu mengiyakan.

* * *

Lagipula siapa yang menyangka jika Sehun akan rela dikloning seperti ini?

Memang sialan. Setelah semua yang ia berikan untuk menjamu rombongan itu, mereka pada akhirnya tetap tidak terpengaruh. Sehun awalnya bersumpah untuk tidak mengkloning dirinya sendiri. Tapi jika dengan melakukan ini dapat memperluas jaringan bisnisnya, dia tidak perlu berpikir lama-lama lagi. Toh setelah menunjukkan hasil kloningnya pada pihak Arab Saudi, Sehun berniat akan membunuh makhluk jadi-jadian itu. Ini artinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Meski ia adalah pengusung utama konsep kloning manusia, Sehun pribadi tidak tertarik melakukannya.

Sudah semestinya hanya ada satu Oh Sehun di muka bumi ini.

“Oh, kau sudah datang.”

Baekhyun menyapa, tubuh sudah berbalut jas laboratorium saat ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Kris di muka pintu. Kedua pria itu hanya diam.

“Setidaknya jawab aku,” Baekhyun merengut tidak terima.

“Kau sudah memastikan di sekitar sini aman?” Sehun memandang malas pada si lelaki lebih pendek.

“Sudah.” Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan berbalik menuju meja kerja. Ada sebuah mikroskop di sana, alat yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk mengamati sel stem dan sel-sel lainnya dalam melakukan kloning. Beberapa benda lain pada hakikatnya adalah penunjang. “Tidak ada yang tahu kau akan kemari.”

“Bagus.” Ucap Sehun sembari melepas jas, menyisakan kemeja putih dan naik ke ranjang yang ada di tengah ruangan. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik _human tube_ di dekat Baekhyun, menerka-nerka bagaimana keberhasilan kloningnya nanti.

Dalam melakukan kloning, tidak semua prosesnya berakhir pada keberhasilan. Ada yang gagal dan butuh penelitian lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui di mana letak kesalahannya. Sehun sendiri berharap dalam proses kloningnya saat ini tidak akan berakhir buruk karena dia ingin segalanya bergerak cepat, tidak ada buang-buang waktu demi kegagalan.

“Kau sudah siap?”

Sehun bergumam, mengindikasikan persetujuan. Ia memejamkan mata dan merasakan Baekhyun mulai mendekat. Kris menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dengan serius.

Baekhyun kemudian bergerak dan memasang beberapa alat di tubuh pria itu. Di mulai dari alat bantu pernapasan (nantinya Sehun akan dibius secara total selama dua jam), lalu pendeteksi jantung, infus, dan benda-benda yang berkaitan dengan medis lainnya. Untuk tahap awal, Baekhyun sendiri berniat melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh terhadap tubuh pria itu, kemudian mengkualifikasi beberapa kemungkinan penyakit yang ada, baru  akhirnya mengambil sel stem (sel awal yang akan tumbuh menjadi sel tubuh) dari tubuh Sehun, untuk kemudian diambil inti sel yang mengandung informasi genetik lantas dipisahkan dari sel dan diproses hingga menjadi sel embrio yang dapat diimplantasi ke dalam _human tube_ dan akhirnya menunggu proses hingga kloning manusia itu tercipta secara utuh.

“Aku akan membiusmu sekarang.” Baekhyun memberi aba-aba. Dia menahan napas, tidak menyangka akan turun tangan langsung dalam mengkloning Sehun.

Pria itu begitu tenang. Suaranya pelan saat ia berkata, “Lakukan.”

Baekhyun melirik Kris sejenak, melihat pria itu mengangguk sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada senjata dan berjaga dengan lebih serius. Setelah mendapat persetujuan barulah Baekhyun melakukan pembiusan pada Sehun.

**TBC**

 

 

 


	3. Berbeda

Rumah.

Terdiri dari pondasi yang kokoh, tingginya menggapai langit, megah terlihat, dengan kerlap-kerlip mempesona bak mutiara di tengah lumpur. Oh Sehun tidak pernah mengira bisa menciptakan sebuah bangunan sebegitu luar biasanya untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. Fokusnya selama ini adalah melakukan inovasi dan menuntaskan hasrat dalam berbisnis, tapi kemudian ia sadar; bahwa rumah adalah sebuah harga diri dan gengsi.

Omelan Vee—pengemudi otomatis—tentang status keberadaan mereka dan informasi mengenai keadaan _sky car_ tidak mengenyahkan lamunan Sehun. Tatapan mata terpancang ke luar jendela, mengamati bagian-bagian tertentu dari rumahnya yang mewah. Beberapa robot pekerja dan penjaga memberi salam saat kendaraannya melewati pagar, Sehun mendapati sebagian dari mereka sedang membersihkan taman bunga dan rumput, ada pula yang terbang kesana-kemari mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Sudah pukul 11 malam, namun rumahnya tampak selalu sibuk meski hanya Sehun yang menempati.

Ini adalah pertamakalinya Sehun pulang setelah 6 bulan menjadi makhluk nomaden atau gemar berpindah-pindah. Terkadang ia akan menetap di ruang kerjanya, sesekali akan menginap di hotel saat harus menemui klien, pernah juga harus tidur beberapa hari di jet pribadi sebab jadwalnya yang padat dan memaksa Sehun untuk berkunjung ke beberapa negara dalam satu minggu. Melelahkan—tentu saja. Tapi ini adalah bagian dari sesuatu yang telah pria itu mulai. Hasilnya pun tidak mengecewakan, meski waktunya terkikis demi memupuk uang, lihatlah apa yang telah ia capai. Rumah ini adalah salah satunya.

Tidak sampai dua menit, _sky car_ sudah berhenti tepat di depan garasi. Sehun menunggu pintu itu melakukan _scanning_ terhadap kendaraannya, mengidentifikasi wajah, menunggu lagi beberapa detik sampai dikonfirmasi dan melaju masuk. Vee kembali mengomel tentang lahan parkir yang hendak digunakan dan mengajukan pertanyaan apakah Sehun hendak turun tepat di depan lift atau setelah ia berhasil memarkir? Pria itu hanya menjawab asal-asalan dan robot tersebut mengartikannya sebagai persetujuan untuk turun setelah ia memarkir.

Mendapatkan tempat tersudut dan paling dekat dengan gudang senjata, Vee memastikan kembali kondisi kendaraan dan penumpang yang ia bawa. Sehun menunggu dengan sabar hingga ocehan robot itu berhenti dan kendaraan mati sendirinya. Pintu menjeblak terbuka, pria itu menyempatkan diri melirik beberapa koleksi mobil pribadinya sebelum bergerak menuju lift yang mampu mengantarkan dirinya langsung ke lantai dua atau satu sesuai keinginan. Di depan lift, prosedur keamanan memang di desain lebih ketat lagi. Tidak hanya melakukan _scanning_ terhadap retina mata dan seluruh tubuh, ia juga menambahkan pengenalan jati diri melalui pengambilan sampel darah di jari. Setelah mendapatkan konfirmasi dari si robot, pintu lift membuka dan Sehun menjawab lantai dua sebagai tujuan.

Awalnya pria itu sempat berpikir untuk menuju lantai pertama dan melanjutkan beberapa penelitiannya di laboratorium, namun ia teringat bahwa ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk beristirahat atau menghibur dirinya sendiri di _galaxy room_. Tidak sampai tiga detik pintu lift membuka, kemudian Sehun disambut gonggongan riang dari salah satu sudut ruangan, dan ketika ia bersiul kecil sebagai jawaban; seekor robot anjing berlari kencang dari arah dapur kepadanya.

 

“Lama tidak berjumpa, Vivi.”

Vivi menyalak senang, dia berputar mengitari Sehun, mengikuti langkah pria itu, berdiri dengan dua kaki tatkala Sehun berhenti dan sibuk membuka belitan dasi.

“Apa kau bertambah gemuk?” Sehun berjongkok dan memastikan tubuh si robot, mengetuk-ngetuk bagian perutnya pelan, Vivi menggonggong tidak terima. “Jangan terlalu sering mengisi dayamu. Nanti bateraimu kembung.” Ia menatap anjing itu tajam, seolah memberi peringatan. Dan Vivi langsung mengerutkan telinga, tampak sedih.

Sehun tertawa karena ulahnya, kemudian menyeringai, “Baiklah. Aku rasa kau harus berolahraga malam ini.” Dia berdiri, membuka jas dan melemparnya serampangan, menyisakan sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam di tubuh. “Kita akan bersenang-senang di _galaxy room._ ”

Vivi memberikan geraman terakhir sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti pria itu.

* * *

“Kenapa kau masih disini?”

Kris mengedikkan pundak, mengikuti tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang bergerak kesana kemari di dalam ruangan, “Aku ditugaskan mengawasimu dan memberi kabar kepada Sehun tentang hasil kloningnya setiap 3 jam sekali. Bukankah malam ini kloningnya sudah terbentuk?”

“Seharusnya begitu.” Dia bergumam, memencet sesuatu pada tab-nya. Park Chanyeol sudah tidak memberikan kabar pada Baekhyun sejak tiga hari lalu dan itu membuatnya geram bukan main. Kemana pula perginya si raksasa sialan tersebut? Dia lupa kalau malam ini mereka akan berkencan? Baekhyun bahkan sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dan hanya tinggal menunggu kloning Sehun berhasil terbentuk kemudian memindahkannya ke ruang isolasi, lalu bertemu Chanyeol. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Baekhyun berani bertaruh jika kloning milik Sehun telah dianggap berhasil dan akan ditunjukkan kepada pihak Arab, waktunya untuk bertemu pria itu jelas akan terkikis.

“Seharusnya?” Kris menebar dengus jengkel, menarik minat Baekhyun. “Berikan aku kepastian, kerdil.”

_Anak ini memang ingin dihajar._

“Kalau kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengomel tidak jelas,” Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, tidak ingin buang-buang tenaga untuk berteriak, “aku bisa menunjukkan pintu keluarnya padamu, botak.” Ujarnya, memberi tatapan tersangar yang pernah ada. Moodnya sedang tidak baik, dan terkutuklah Kris dengan mulut sialannya tersebut.

 “Kenapa kau jadi marah sekali?” Kris nampak terkejut akan keseriusan di mata pria itu. Sumpah, dia hanya berniat bercanda, tapi Baekhyun seperti benar-benar akan menendangnya keluar sembari memaki Kris tepat di depan wajah. “Aku kan hanya bertanya.” Tidak sadar, ia menggerutu. Bibirnya dimajukan seolah tengah merajuk.

“Jangan pasang wajah aneh seperti itu.” Baekhyun hampir mengumpat, tangan sudah di udara, siap memukul jika Kris mulai bertingkah semakin menyebalkan.

“Wajah aneh seperti apa?” Kris mundur selangkah, “mungkin maksudmu bukan aneh tapi tampan.” Pria itu meliuk-liukkan alis, duduk di salah satu meja sembari menebar senyum pongah.

Melihat itu, kekesalan Baekhyun perlahan memudar. Pikirannya yang sempat dipenuhi Chanyeol, lantas menguap. Dia kira, memang seharusnya tidak perlu terlalu serius dalam menanggapi apapun. Chanyeol bisa saja sedang sibuk sekali. Dan sudah sepatutnya Baekhyun untuk bersikap dewasa serta tidak menjadikan siapapun sebagai sasaran kemarahan.

“Yang benar saja.” Baekhyun mendecih, memasukkan tab ke dalam saku jas, dan bergerak menuju pintu.

“Kau mau kemana?” Kris bergegas turun, menyusul langkah cepat pria itu. Saat mencapai lorong, ternyata ada beberapa pegawai yang lewat dan ketika mereka bertemu tatap, beberapa di antaranya langsung menunduk hormat. Kris jadi canggung sendiri. Dia kira selama ini orang-orang hanya akan memberi hormat jika dirinya bersama Sehun, tapi bahkan tanpa pria itu Kris masih disegani.

“Tentu saja ke laboratorium,” Baekhyun menebar senyum manis pada beberapa gadis berjas putih yang lewat dan baru saja menyapanya. “Bukankah kau sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pulang?” dia menoleh sejenak, menyeringai tanda sarkasme.

Kris yang menyadari itu lantas mendengus. “Tapi masih ada satu jam lagi.”

“Tidak masalah.” Sahut Baekhyun. “Waktu bukan patokan. Jika ternyata dia terproses dengan cepat, kita bisa langsung memindahkannya.”

Kris manggut-manggut di belakang.

“Oh iya,” Baekhyun berhenti sesaat, menunggu sampai Kris berdiri di sebelahnya, baru kemudian melanjutkan langkah, “apakah Sehun sudah mengatakan kapan akan kembali kesini?”

“Aku tidak bisa benar-benar memastikan.” Kris punya firasat bossnya itu akan menetap lebih lama di rumah. “Dia tidak mengatakan apapun.”

“Padahal aku punya beberapa hal untuk didiskusikan,” Baekhyun mendesah. “Kau tidak tahu apa yang sering dilakukannya di rumah?”

Semua orang tentu penasaran, tapi Kris sendiri tidak pernah tahu dan berniat mencari tahu apa saja kegiatan Sehun saat tidak bergumul dengan pekerjaan. Dia sempat membayangkan pria itu bermain golf atau hal-hal berkesan _luxury_ lainnya. Tapi tentu saja bayangannya bisa meleset. “Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.”

“Padahal aku lumayan penasaran.” Tutur Baekhyun lagi.

Ya, tak terkecuali dirinya sendiri, pikir Kris.

* * *

_Galaxy room_ adalah sebuah maha karya yang tidak henti-hentinya Sehun kagumi. Ketika membangun ruangan ini, dia hanya berpikir ingin melihat rasi bintang yang tidak bisa muncul kapanpun saat dirinya ingin. Tapi Lee Donghae—arsiteknya—tidak hanya mengabulkan permintaan tersebut, dia memberi lebih.

Dibangun dengan luas yang fantastis, _galaxy room_ tidak sekadar memberi sensasi sedang berada di luar angkasa, tapi juga mampu memberi suasana serta pemandangan tempat-tempat lain sesuai keinginan Sehun. Beberapa opsinya di antara lain adalah pegunungan, pantai, hutan, bahkan kompilasi destinasi tempat-tempat wisata dari berbagai negara bisa dirasakan sekaligus. Sehun hanya memerlukan kreatifitas dan mendesainnya sedemikian rupa untuk kemudian dikabulkan secara ajaib oleh _galaxy room_.  Meski hanya kolaborasi antara _visual effect_ dan desain ruang yang apik, tapi apapun yang disajikan oleh _galaxy room_ terlihat sangat nyata.

Itulah mengapa Sehun sangat mencintai ruangan ini.

“Kau siap Vivi?”

Robot anjing menggonggong, melompat kecil, siap dengan olahraga yang biasa ia mainkan bersama Sehun.

Melihat antuasiasme robot itu, Sehun menyeringai. Ia menaikkan risleting jaket, memakai helm kesukaannya, menyalakan mesin motor dan memainkan gasnya kuat-kuat hingga raungan lantang terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

 

Menggunakan sirkuit Catalunya andalan Barcelona di era 2000-an sebagai lintas balap menjadi pilihan yang sangat tepat. Ada 13 tikungan sulit yang mesti ditaklukkan, dengan panjang lintasan sejauh 4.7 km. Lebih dari itu, ada pula Vivi yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi sebuah motor balap dan siap bertanding dengannya. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang menarik.

 

“Santai saja, Vivi.” Sehun mendecak remeh. Robot itu mengaumkan suara mesin motor keras-keras, seolah menjawab.

Belajar dari pengalaman, tidak seharusnya Sehun menyepelekan Vivi. Dia adalah android tercanggih abad ini, dan sialnya pernah mengalahkan Sehun sekali.

Tapi pria itu sungguh tidak tahan untuk menutup mulutnya sejenak. Ia merasa harus menebar remeh agar pertandingan ini benar-benar terasa nyata.

“Sepuluh putaran dengan pergantian ban di putaran kelima, oke?”

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari pihak lawan, Sehun membenarkan posisi duduk, menarik napas dan menatap tajam pada lintas balap yang ada di hadapannya. Riuh suara penonton buatan lantang terdengar, seolah ia sungguh-sungguh berada di arena balap internasional dan itu membuat jiwa semangat Sehun berkobar.

Ini adalah hobi yang tidak pernah diketahui siapapun sejak dulu. Meski bukan hobi picisan, Sehun tidak pernah sudi membagi tahu kegemarannya pada orang banyak. Dia cukup menikmati waktu bebasnya dengan hal-hal seperti ini, tanpa dijadikan sorot oleh media dan akhirnya menjadi _trend_ bagi khalayak ramai. Biarlah orang menerka dengan sendirinya, karena hanya itu yang dapat mereka lakukan.

* * *

Perjalanan mereka menuju laboratorium utama sangatlah panjang dan melelahkan. Sehun menciptakan laboratorium itu khusus pada ruang bawah tanah di dekat gudang penyimpanan vaksin dari beberapa virus terkenal sedunia. Hanya ada beberapa ilmuwan terpercaya yang mengetahui laboratorium tersebut, salah satu di antaranya adalah Baekhyun. Biasanya Sehun akan menggunakan laboratorium itu untuk melakukan beberapa uji coba vaksin dan sesekali melakukan penelitian pada kloning yang gagal untuk kemudian diberikan evaluasi tentang kesalahan-kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi saat melakukan proses penkloningan.

“Kapan kau akan menghubungi Sehun?” Baekhyun melirik Kris yang sedang memasang raut masam sebab tidak diizinkan memakai sepatu terbang di area bawah tanah. Ouh, dia sungguh kekanakan. Peraturan ini sudah sejak lama berlaku, dan kenapa pula dia mesti kesal sekarang? Dasar bayi.

“Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi.”

“Kenapa tidak langsung menghubunginya saja jika ternyata kloning itu telah terbentuk? Lagipula kau hanya memberi informasi.” Baekhyun berhenti di salah satu pintu besi, mengucapkan nama dan sandi, lalu pemindaian retina mata serta wajah. Dia juga harus menitikkan darah di ujung telunjuk untuk melengkapi data hingga akhirnya diperbolehkan masuk.

Pintu terbuka, Baekhyun masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam, meninggalkan Kris untuk melakukan beberapa pemindaian keamanan seperti dirinya barusan. Butuh 20 detik hingga Kris muncul dan bergabung, lalu mereka harus menyusuri satu lorong panjang lagi untuk dapat masuk ke laboratorium utama.

“Dia akan memakiku jika menghubunginya tidak sesuai jadwal. Siapa tahu boss kita itu sedang tidur cantik di rumahnya. Akupun akan marah jika waktu lengangku diganggu.” Kris mendesah malas.

Baekhyun melantunkan erangan muak, “satu jam atau sekarang hasilnya tetap sama saja. Konyol sekali.”

Kris tidak menjawab lagi, enggan mendebatkan sesuatu di tengah rasa lelah yang melanda. Dia melirik Baekhyun yang sesekali sibuk memeriksa tab-nya. Pasti menunggu panggilan dari Chanyeol.

“Setelah ini, aku akan segera pulang dan tidur.” Sambil menghela napas, Baekhyun menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenal pada mesin pemindai saat mereka sampai di depan laboratorium, sedang Kris manggut-manggut setuju di balik tubuhnya.

“Akupun berniat demikian,” sahut pria itu.

Ini hampir tengah malam. Tepat setelah mereka memastikan kondisi kloning milik Sehun lalu memindahkannya ke ruang isolasi, Kris akan segera pulang dan menikmati akhir pekannya dengan tidur satu hari penuh. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Baekhyun mendecih akan jawaban tidak kreatif tersebut. Dia melenggang masuk, diikuti Kris, berdiri sejenak di depan pintu sampai semua lampu menyala, kemudian berjalan mendekati _human tube_ yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Sepi dan dingin sekali. Tidak ada suara apapun kecuali dengung dari _human tube_ tersebut. Baekhyun terdiam, kabut memenuhi tabung hingga wajah si kloning samar terlihat. Tidak mampu memungkiri perasaan kasihan yang hinggap di hatinya setiap kali dia mengunjungi kloning itu. Bukan hanya diciptakan oleh tangan manusia, kloning tersebut ditempatkan dalam tabung hanya untuk tetap hidup dan bernapas. Dibiarkan sendiri dalam ruangan yang letaknya jauh dari keramaian. Tidak memiliki siapapun untuk bergantung. Dimanfaatkan seperti mainan.

Baekhyun kira inilah yang membuatnya selalu merasakan konflik batin setiap kali hendak melakukan kloning. Bukan karena sebatas keterlibatan di laboratorium saja, dia punya andil dalam kesakitan yang dirasakan oleh mereka pula. Setiap kloning yang akhirnya dibunuh atau disakiti, bagaimanapun mereka punya rasa yang sama seperti manusia. Fakta itu menampar Baekhyun pula.

“Kenapa kau melamun?”

Sentuhan Kris di pundaknya menyentak kesadaran Baekhyun. “Tidak apa.” Dia memberi senyum simpul dan mulai melepas jas karena tiba-tiba merasa hangat.

Kris tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, dia memerhatikan layar di dekat _human tube_ , mengangguk saat rincian yang ditunjukkan tidak terlihat aneh sama sekali.

Baekhyun mulai sibuk bergerak kesana-kemari, mengambil sebuah remote dan menekan sesuatu. Tidak sampai beberapa detik, sebuah ranjang _ajaib_ muncul dan mendekati mereka. Ranjang itu melayang setinggi dada Kris.

Kris memasang tampang takjub. “Apakah dia akan kita baringkan di atas itu?”

“Kau mau menggendongnya sampai ke atas?” Baekhyun mendengus. “Jangan seperti makluk jaman abad sebelum masehi, Kris.”

“Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya.”

“Berarti permainanmu kurang jauh.” Jawab Baekhyun, tega.

Kris merengut. Sungguh ingin membalas tapi dia tahu bagaimanapun tidak akan bisa memenangkan adu mulut dengan si pendek itu.

Baekhyun sendiri melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menekan-nekan layar yang ada di samping _human tube_ tersebut, lalu tidak berapa lama dengung yang dihasilkan semakin keras kemudian berhenti.

Penutupnya membuka perlahan, kabut yang sebelumnya memenuhi tabung merangsek keluar, sejenak menghalangi pandangan Kris dan Baekhyun.

Detik itu, Baekhyun kira dirinya akan bernapas lega dan bayang-bayang mengenai ranjang di rumahnya sudah tertanam di kepala. Dia tidak menyangka, ketika kabut itu meredam, dan tiba saatnya bagi ia bertemu dengan kloning milik Sehun, ia malah terperanjat dan kesulitan bernapas.

Urat leher menegang, kepala mendadak pusing. “K-Kris….”

Hening. Waktu terasa melambat. Jantung Baekhyun meraung gila, tangan mendadak dingin, lidah kelu, bingung memilah kata.

Di sampingnya, Kris bungkam seribu bahasa. Melotot dan tidak kalah terkejut. Ini gila. Ini tidak mungkin dan bagaimana bisa terjadi?

Kloning itu….. tidak seperti Sehun. Alih-alih memiliki wajah dan porsi tubuh yang sama, dia jauh berbeda. Jika saat ini mereka bukan ditugaskan untuk memeriksa kloning milik Sehun, mungkin saja Kris tidak akan sekaget ini. Tapi… benar-benar di luar dugaan. Kesalahan macam apa yang telah terjadi? Kris berusaha berpikir, menggabungkan semua logika yang bisa dipungutnya, mengambil kesimpulan.

Dia melirik Baekhyun sekilas, lalu meraih secepat kilat senjata yang ada di dalam sakunya, menodong benda itu tepat di kepala pria satunya. “Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap kloning ini?! Dimana kloning milik Sehun?!!” bentaknya kasar. Mereka berada di ruang paling terpencil, mungkin butuh beberapa menit hingga bala bantuan datang.

“Kris!!” Baekhyun berteriak tak kalah keras. Dia sontak mundur dan menganga tak percaya akan gerak refleks pria itu. “Aku Baekhyun! Dan aku tidak tahu-menahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada kloning ini!!”

Kris tidak mau percaya begitu saja. Bisa jadi ia dijebak. Bisa jadi ini adalah bagian dari permainan si penjahat kecil yang mengaku sebagai Baekhyun. “Katakan nama asliku.” Dia menggenggam erat senjata mematikan yang ada di tangan, siap melubangi kepala pria itu dalam waktu kurang sedetik.

“Kau sungguh-sungguh akan seperti ini?!” Baekhyun tidak kuasa menyembunyikan raut terluka.

“Kau tidak bisa melakukannya?” Kris balik menantang.

Baekhyun terperangah selama beberapa detik, menelan ludah, dan mengerjapkan mata yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba memanas. Dia merasa marah, terluka, dan sedih. Hanya karena Kris tidak memercayainya. Konyol.

“Wu Yifan. Namamu Wu Yifan.”

Tapi tidak semudah itu. Menebak nama asli bukan perkara sulit. Lantas Kris mengajukan pertanyaan lain dimana bisa dipastikan hanya dirinya dan Baekhyun asli saja yang mengetahui jawabannya. “Apa yang terjadi di antara kita dua tahun lalu saat sedang merayakan pesta natal yang diadakan Sehun?”

Baekhyun melotot ngeri, wajah memerah entah kenapa. “Sialan! Apa sebenarnya maumu?”

“Sudah ku duga kau tidak bisa menjawabnya.” Kris menatap tajam dan siap menarik pelatuk, tapi bentakan Baekhyun menghentikannya.

“Kau menciumku! Kau menciumku, brengsek!! Tepat saat Chanyeol pergi meninggalkanku untuk berbicara dengan Sehun! Kau puas?!!”

Kris diam, sedikit demi sedikit melonggarkan genggaman pada senjata. Itu adalah jawaban yang benar. Ya dia mencium Baekhyun dua tahun lalu. Dia setengah mabuk saat itu, dan ketika Baekhyun tertawa padanya, Kris hilang akal lalu menarik tengkuk pemuda tersebut dan melebur dalam sebuah ciuman panas nan bergairah. Sialnya, Baekhyun tidak benar-benar menolak perlakuan itu. Sesekali dia membalas, dan ciuman tersebut menjadi skandal kecil di antara mereka. Sejak saat itu, mereka berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin, meski sesekali Kris merasa penasaran apakah Baekhyun masih mengingatnya atau tidak. Dan ia telah mendapatkan jawabannya barusan.

“Sekarang kau sudah percaya?” tanya Baekhyun. Napas terengah-engah, wajah masih memerah.

“Maafkan aku,” Kris menunduk lalu berganti memandangkloning milik Sehun. “Lantas apa yang terjadi padanya? Kau yakin sudah melakukannya dengan benar?”

“Sangat yakin.” Baekhyun ikut menatap kloning tersebut, beberapa alat bantu pernapasan masih terpasang dengan utuh, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia sudah disentuh sebelumnya dan ini terasa semakin rumit saja. Kalaupun ada orang yang menyusup dan mengganti kloning milik Sehun, rasanya sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan. Pemindaian keamanan yang ada disini sangat ketat. Seingat Baekhyun, yang mengetahui perihal kloning Sehun hanya mereka bertiga. Kris tidak mungkin berani melakukannya. Dengan reaksinya barusan, dia jelas tidak tahu-menahu akan kejadian ini. Lalu siapa?

“Aku akan menghubungi Sehun sekarang.” Kris tampak panik saat ia mengeluarkan alat komunikasinya dan berusaha menghubungi Sehun dengan kode darurat disana.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu ganti memerhatikan kloning itu dengan seksama. Tubuhnya tidak segagah dan setinggi Sehun, memiliki hidung bangir yang lucu, bulu mata lentik, bibir menawan, pipi sedikit berisi, secara keseluruhan dia indah.

Dia seperti bertolak belakang dengan Sehun, dan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Jika ada perbedaan mencolok seperti ini, hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Seseorang telah menukarnya atau…..seseorang telah melakukan sesuatu padanya.

* * *

“Sialan kau, Vivi.” Sehun mengumpat rendah, menaikkan laju kecepatan saat melihat robot anjing itu menerobos lap keenam dengan gesitnya. Harga diri seolah terpental, Sehun tidak ingin diam dan berusaha mengejar ketinggalan. Posisinya sudah semakin dekat dengan Vivi, pada satu tikungan tajam ke kiri, ia menahan kesabaran untuk tidak menerobos. Dan ketika melihat robot itu menurunkan kecepatan untuk mendapatkan keseimbangan, Sehun yang terlebih dahulu berhasil memantapkan posisi motor, langsung tarik gas dan melewatinya.

Dia tertawa kecil, melihat Vivi yang tampak tidak terima dan terus membayangi. Hanya ada empat lap lagi. Jika dia bisa meninggalkan Vivi dengan jarak 5 detik saja, bisa dipastikan Sehun menjadi pemenang.

Tikungan demi tikungan ia lewati dengan mulus hingga di lap ke delapan. Riuh teriakan penonton _palsu_ mau tak mau membuat pria itu menyeringai. Vivi tampak seolah tidak ingin dikalahkan, tapi lajunya kian melambat setiap detik. Jarak mereka melebar, Sehun semakin tidak sabar menuju garis finish.

Sirkuit Catalunya tidak hanya terkenal dengan tikungan yang sulit, tapi juga memiliki lintasan yang panjang. Sebuah kebanggaan besar bagi Sehun jika ia bisa memenangkan balapan ini. Terlebih saat melawan rival abadinya—Vivi.

Ditengah gejolak dan hasrat untuk menang, sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. Garis finish hanya berjarak sekitar seratus meter lagi, namun tiba-tiba panggilan darurat dari Kris memaksa Sehun untuk menginjak rem secara dadakan, mengabaikan decit keras akibat gesekan ban motor dan lantai. Wajah Kris memenuhi langit cerah Castalunya, tidak akan hilang sebelum Sehun menerima panggilannya.

“Brengsek.” Ia memaki-maki geram. Dari arah belakang, Vivi melesat dengan kecepatan super. Robot sialan itu pasti akan senang sekali telah mengalahkannya—lagi. Sehun menggeram, membuka helm dan menjentikkan jari. Suasana Castalunya seketika lenyap, berganti dengan pemandangan seluruh galaksi. Pria itu menekan sesuatu di pergelangan tangan, menatap berang pada wajah panik Kris yang terpampang di hadapannya. “Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk menghubungi setiap 3 jam sekali?!!” Sehun bahkan tidak mau repot-repot merendahkan suara.

“Maafkan aku, Sehun.” Kris menelan ludah, terlihat bingung hendak mengatakan apa. “Ini darurat.”

Sehun memijat keningnya. “Hal darurat apa yang tidak bisa kau atasi dan mesti aku yang menanganinya langsung, Kris? Kau kira aku membayarmu untuk mengadu setiap kali kau kesusahan?”

“Ini tentang kloningmu.” Baekhyun muncul di balik tubuh Kris. Raut tak banyak berbeda, cemas dan kebingungan.

Sehun mulai memfokuskan pendengaran dan pikiran. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Sesuatu sudah terjadi pada kloningmu dan kami butuh kau disini segera, Sehun.”

Sehun bergegas turun dari motor dan melepas sarung tangan. Mengganti mode layar penuh hingga ia bisa melihat laboratorium yang ditempati Baekhyun dan Kris secara utuh. “Tunjukkan padaku.”

Kris menurut, dia bergeser pelan hingga penampakan kloning itu tertangkap mata pria tersebut sepenuhnya.

Kala itu, tidak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain terpaku. Kloning itu bukan seperti dirinya. Wajah dan bagian-bagian tubuhnya tak sama. Seketika Sehun menyadari sesuatu. Dia berganti memandang Baekhyun, lalu memuntahkan makian serta kalimat kasar, “Kau apakan kloning ini Byun Baekhyun?!! Kau tahu pertemuannya akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat!!” Pria itu hilang kesabaran.

“Biar aku jelaskan.” Pinta Baekhyun.

Tapi Sehun seolah tidak ingin mendengar. “Ini bukan kloning milikku!” Ia meremas rambut frustasi. Napasnya kasar saat pria itu melanjutkan, “Kau tahu apa yang ku pertaruhkan demi kloning keparat ini? Kau bisa membuatku kehilangan kesempatan di hadapan pihak Arab, bangsat! Bahkan harga dirimu tidak bisa mengembalikan kerugian yang ku alami!”

“Sehun!!” Baekhyun balas berteriak. Tangan terkepal, mencoba berani di tengah amukan pria itu.

Sehun melotot berang padanya. Jika saja mereka berhadapan langsung, dia sudah menendang pemuda tersebut.

“Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada kloningmu! Dia masih normal kemarin. Perkembangannya masih baik. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi berbeda. Dia seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Dia punya DNA tersendiri, tidak mewarisi DNA-mu.” Jelas Baekhyun.

“Itu tidak mungkin!!” Sehun mengumpat lagi. “Itu tidak mungkin terjadi jika kau melakukannya dengan benar.”

“Aku melakukannya dengan benar!!” pekik Baekhyun tidak mau kalah. “Aku punya setiap rincian data perkembangan kloning milikmu. Aku memantaunya setiap hari seolah hidupku bergantung pada kloning brengsekmu itu, kau tahu?!! Kau tidak bisa menuduhku begitu saja hanya karena kau atasanku—”

“Baekhyun!” Kris mencoba memperingatkan. Bagaimanapun, tidak sepantasnya dia berkata seperti itu.

Pemuda tersebut sontak diam, napas terengah-engah, masih saling adu tatap dengan Sehun.

“Aku akan kesana sesegera mungkin,” Sehun menggertakkan gigi, “lalu kita akan tahu ini kesalahan siapa. Jika ini tidak adanya sangkut pautnya denganmu, maka kau selamat, Byun. Jika iya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, kau paham?”

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, diam-diam meremat bagian belakang jaket Kris. Lalu panggilan diputus sepihak oleh Sehun.

Pria itu berteriak kesal, kemudian menendang udara kosong. Dia bergegas memakai kembali sarung tangan dan jaketnya, naik ke atas motor, memerintahkan _galaxy room_ untuk membuka jalur hingga ia bisa langsung meluncur ke jalanan dan menghampiri kloningnya.

Malam ini, akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan memuakkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halo! sudah lama rasanya sejak saya mengupdate ff ini. fyi, saya bukanlah author yang produktif, terkadang hanya bisa menulis dalam 5 bulan sekali. jadi mohon maaf atas lamanya waktu yang dibutuhkan dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang saya tulis disini. saya bukan author profesional, terkadang menulis seenaknya dan banyak ngawur. bahkan feelsnya pun suka ga dapet :')  
> tapi semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaran para readers ya :)  
> woiya, hunhannya belum keliatan disini. mungkin chapter selanjutnya. icip-icip Krisbaek dulu lah ^^v  
> enjoy!!


End file.
